If Thoughts Could Kill
by Ginger-Snapp
Summary: Different points of view of when Edward came back for the first day.
1. Angela

If Thoughts Could KillIf Thoughts Could Kill.

By: GingerSnapp

_Angela PoV._

No.

No way.

This way not humanly possible.

My mind stood frozen. The door to my car still open, my lunch slipped out of my hand. Bella's face was shy, but exuberant. There was only one to obvious reason for that. It was the long, pale arm around her waist. The arm of a heart breaker. The arm of a ruin-er. The arm of a creature I hated with all my being.

The arm of Edward Cullen.

My eyes lit up in rage as Edwards head turned towards me, his eyes apologetic and ashamed. He did a deep nod, acknowledging my fury with solemn, deserving eyes. If he could have read my thoughts, I was sure that they would be forever wounded at the images of Bella that replayed in my mind. The non-to subtle changes in her appearance, demander, and expression. In her humanity. He flinched. Edward had taken away Bella's humanity. He flinched again, to what though, I couldn't tell. I hoped it hurt him though.

Because Bella had been dead. There was no other word for what she had gone through. He might as well have killed her. Flat out murdered her. He would have done less damage if he had ripped out her heart and drank her blood!

Edward recoiled as if some one had slapped him. Bella turned to Kiss him on the cheek. It was a s high as she could reach. Edwards's eyes softened, but the pain didn't go away, and his head swiveled to look at Mike. Bella looked at him with questioning eyes, and he whispered something to her, hurriedly pulling her away from the shocked crowd of oglers.

I regained my composer. Mostly. Okay, slightly. Enough to know that Bella was going to talk to me. And then I would support her until she could explain her reasons, and I could judge what was going on. Retrieving my things, I was Ben run up to me and kiss me, and continue to prattle on about a new Ninja movie coming out today, but I wasn't hearing, or seeing. I was dazed. That is, until I saw Bella and Edward holding hands and laughing at the Cullen table.

From then on, I was scrutinizing.


	2. Mike

If Thoughts Could Kill If Thoughts Could Kill.

By: GingerSnapp

_Mike PoV._

Things were looking up. Bella was finally looking better. I knew she would get over Cullen. Unfortunately, she's been hanging with the big scary kid. No matter. Black I could handle. Cullen Was a different story.

Bella would finally realize that I was her knight in shining armor. She would run into work one day and fling her arms around me. I scoop her in my arms, spin her around, ever so subtlety supporting her by her butt. She'd laugh and her Boobs would shake. Then she's lean forward, and kiss me, so passionately, we'd stumble into the back room, and We would struggle to pull off her shirt with out breaking our kiss.

And then, in the middle of my fantasy, My worst night mare strolled in, his arms around Bella protectively.

Edward Cullen was glaring at me with a vengeance. Pure fury and rare mixed with the urge to kill. Bella looked at him, and he whispered something in her ear, causing her to frown and look in my direction. He probably said something hateful, and Bella was reproaching him.

Stupid Cullen. Just when I'd had my chance. I hated him. He thought he was to good for every one, too good for Bella.

_She doesn't even love him! _My thoughts screamed at me.

_Its okay,_ I soother my internal voice. _Very soon, Bella will realize that, and come running straight into your arms, where her sexy body belongs. Every weekend you can have sleepovers, where, when mom and dad are out, you can have the most amazing, wonderfull….er……'coverstations'….Bella will scream in pleasure, saying that you are the best boyfriend you've ever had and That she want to do it again….. _

Edward Cullen looked like he was going to tear out my throat and drink my blood. Yikes.

But inspite of everything, I smiled. Cullen had no Idea how very soon Bella would be mine.

Cullen glared.

My grin widened.


End file.
